


DEH Prompts

by orphan_account



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection, Other, im gonna tag as i go bc fuck you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 11:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16017392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: okay so this is inspired by another persons thing of the same name (check it out!! https://archiveofourown.org/works/14531280/chapters/33574305) and i thought i should try and do the same thing. because why not. enjoy.





	DEH Prompts

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [DEH Prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14531280) by [connormurphy_fangirl (hamburr_fangirl)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamburr_fangirl/pseuds/connormurphy_fangirl). 



okay so because i cant be bothered rewording everything when its pretty much the exact same concept, im just going to copy and paste, with things that ive added in brackets.

\---

Hello everyone, welcome to my first oneshot book. I will be taking requests!

You must give me a prompt. It can be a word, a sentence, anything. But I need a prompt or I won't write your request. (You can even just say angsty Tree Bros or something.) I will also, obviously, require a ship.

If you request something where a character has a mental illness or any type of disorder, it will take longer for me to write because I will need to do research.

Please do not request anything with explicit pedophilia, incest, (smut,) or rape, I will not write it and your comment will be deleted.

If you wish to be anonymous, please message me on Tumblr. My Tumblr is ([bloodrubi](https://blood-rubi.tumblr.com/))

Warnings:

This book contains  **SENSITIVE CONTENT**  such as suicide, self-harm, thoughts of suicide or self-harm, physical and mental abuse both within family and in romantic relationships and panic/anxiety attacks. If you are triggered by any of these things, please proceed with caution.

I hope you enjoy my (shitty) drabbles!


End file.
